Typically, labeling devices used for labeling plant containers and/or the contents of the container are connected to the container structure, its accessories or its contents in one particular way. Some labeling devices may be wrapped around an object such as a branch or part of a plant, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,882 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,372. Some labeling devices have a slot or an opening to accommodate an object of a certain diameter, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,441 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,617. Some are adapted to accommodate objects having varying diameters, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,086. As a result, each type of plant, plant container, or container accessory, requires a different labeling device having configuration suitable for each specific structure. Accordingly, in view of the above, there exists a need for labeling devices which overcome some or all of the above drawbacks in the art. For example, what is needed is a labeling device with a versatile structure that allows for more than one method of connection (e.g. labeling) to a container structure, a container accessory, a plant and/or a plant care accessory.